


Saving Grace

by VellanShadow



Series: RWBY Behind the Innocence [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Play, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VellanShadow/pseuds/VellanShadow
Summary: Blake got captured by the White Fang after attacking their camp with Weiss (see Fate Worse than Death for how that turned out for her). She's put in a nasty situation, but luckily Ilia is there to help.All works reside in the same universe, unless otherwise notedAlso, the reason this one took soooo long was because I had to rewrite this bitch literally 10 times. Blake and Ilia just don't want to play "nice" together the way I want
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna
Series: RWBY Behind the Innocence [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/939294
Kudos: 6





	Saving Grace

~ A Catmeleon Story, by Vellan Shadow

Four wooden walls enclosed Blake, the raven-haired cat Faunus. Her clothes and equipment had been taken from her and the only thing she was wearing were some old and smelly rags. Her pen was small, not even big enough to stand, so she kneeled. If she tried laying down, a fetus position was one of the few positions she could take. Each of the four walls had a hole in it and before her was a wooden board; a cruel and disgusting menu board of sorts. Blake was well aware of the idea of her situation. She had been placed here to provide ‘comfort’ to the other White Fang members. Any cock placed through that hole was to be pleased. She wasn’t having any of it, but that was what the menu board was for.

Bowl of Water – 3 Cum Loads  
Bowl of Food – 5 Cum Loads  
Toilet Access – 7 Cum Loads  
15 Minutes of Freedom – 12 Cum Loads  
10 Minute Shower – 15 Cum Loads  
Sleeping Pen 1 Night – 20 Cum Loads 

As much as she wanted to keep defying her captors, like she had done with the first few cocks offered to her this same day she was captured, she couldn’t keep that up unless she wanted to die of dehydration. She silently cursed her former lover and could only hope her friend was in a better condition. Blake had been knocked unconscious in the fight and woke up in this hovel that reeked of piss and cum. She had no idea if Weiss successfully fled or not. Through the holes she could see the day growing darker. She ignored the cocks from the Faunus trying their luck early.  
She made herself ready for an uncomfortable night of sleep when she heard someone approaching again. To her surprise, no manhood was shoved through one of the holes, instead she heard the locks getting clicked open and when the door opened she looked at a shadowy figure standing in the darkness of the night, even Blake’s night vision had trouble distinguishing the person from the darkness behind.  
‘Come, quickly.’ The person said, quickly changing her hue back to its normal color.  
‘Ilia?’ Blake stammered.  
‘Blake!’ the chameleon Faunus exclaimed before restraining the volume of her voice and looking around frantically. ‘Come. Come.’ She followed up quickly, and a lot more silently.  
Blake immediately did as she was told, almost happy to tears she was able to get out her stinking prison so early. She followed her rescuer to a reasonably sized tent and didn’t hesitate to embrace Ilia once inside. ‘Thank you so, so much.’  
The shorter girl was visibly flustered at the sudden contact and before she could lean into the hug Blake broke away, much to the Ilia’s dismay.  
‘Do you know what happened to Weiss?’ was the first thing Blake asked, her mind already racing with plans to escape, but not without her friend.  
‘I… uhm… yes.’ She began, awkwardly sitting herself down on the single bed in the cluttered tent.  
Blake’s optimism was crushed and she turned around, her ears drooping in preemptive despair.  
‘Well…?’ Blake spurred her on.  
‘Adam got a hold of her.’  
Blake’s heart dropped. ‘A-And. What happened? She’s still…’ she did not dare finish that sentence, or that thought for that matter.  
‘As far as I know she’s still alive, but I don’t know what happened to her after he took her to his tent.’ Ilia explained.  
Blake couldn’t say this information gave her much ease of mind, but at the very least Weiss was still alive and if she knew Adam even a bit, she’d stay that way for at least a little while. He’d either ask a ridiculous sum of money for her, or execute her in a flamboyant public display, Blake reasoned with herself.  
‘How do we rescue her?’ Blake asked.  
‘Rescue her?’ Ilia asked in slight disbelieve. ‘I already stuck my neck out rescuing you from that fuck-box. Trying to save _her_ is suicide I’m sure.’  
‘We can’t just leave her with him. Who knows what he will do to her. Who knows what he has already done to her!?’ Blake was getting agitated with Ilia’s refusal to help.  
Ilia changed colors briefly when Blake raised her voice. ‘Keep it down, will you?’ she hissed. ‘We’ll both end up in one of those shacks if we get found out. Besides, there are a hundred members of the Fang between us and Adam’s tent, not to mention the guards at his tent, or himself inside. You don’t even have a weapon, and even if you mana-’  
It pained Blake to admit Ilia was right, cutting her off as the chameleon rambled on about every single obstacle they would have to overcome. She wasn’t going to sneak past a hundred people with perfect vision in the dark. Nor was she in any position to challenge Adam. Or capable of sneaking another person out of here if everything else succeeds. Her ears drooped in defeat.  
Ilia’s heart ached when she saw Blake like this. It certainly wasn’t her intention to be such a buzzkill, but the truth was the truth.  
‘It’ll take them another day at least to find out you’re missing. When most of the Fang leaves tomorrow you can sneak out, but for now you’ll have to stay here.’ Ilia’s voice was much softer and gentler than a few moments before. She softly tapped the bed she was sitting on to beckon Blake over. Her heart started racing when Blake passively accepted and sat down next to her. She even sat down closer than Ilia had dared to hope for, the thigh of the cat Faunus gently pressing against Ilia’s own.  
A moment of silence fell over the room. Blake was quite appreciative of it, but it caused Ilia to become gradually more uneasy. She fidgeted with her hair, her heart raced inside her chest and her eyes flicked up and down from Blake’s face to her own lap and back and back and back until she couldn’t take it anymore. She didn’t know how long they had sat there like that, but after what felt like forever she mustered enough courage. She placed her shaky hand on Blake’s knee and looked at her.  
‘B-Blake… I…’ she stammered.  
Blake turned her head to the smaller girl, much more lost in her own thoughts than present in the here and now. Ilia stared into the amber eyes of the girl next to her and before she registered what she was doing, her lips were planting a soft kiss on those of the girl she had had a crush on ever since they first met.  
The raven haired girl got snapped back into reality.  
‘I-Ilia!?’ she yelped, more puzzled than indignant.  
The kiss came so out of nowhere she had to think twice to make sure it actually happened and wasn’t just all playing in the theater of her sometimes overly imaginative mind.  
Ilia’s body flashed rapidly between pink and reddish colors. ‘I-I-I’ she stammered.  
Before even attempting this rescue, Ilia had played such a scenario countless times in her head. How she’d rescue Blake. How she’d be so happy she’d do anything in return, but now with only one single kiss all those perfect fantasies got shattered. She stared into her own lap, too embarrassed to look at Blake.  
‘You know, I thought…’ Ilia began, her voice barely above a whisper. Blake leaned in closer to hear properly. ‘You know… because I… from there… I just…’ her voice died down, much too Blake’s chagrin.  
‘You thought you could get a kiss if you saved me from that shack?’ Blake guessed, puzzling together Ilia’s words, gestures and context.  
Ilia’s color changed a bright pink. She had guessed her intentions correctly.  
‘Eeeh, yea-eah…’ she stammered, ‘I thought that saving you would get me some sort of reward, but I hardly get a kiss, let alone get fucked-’ Abruptly she slammed her hands over her mouth after she realized what she said, looking over at Blake to gauge her reaction. Unsurprisingly, but frustrating all the same, Blake hardly showed any reaction on her face, leaning back slightly. An awkward silence fell as Blake was still processing Ilia’s confession.  
‘I… never knew you were into, well, girls, Ilia…’ was Blake’s first response. It took her a long time to think of something appropriate to say.  
‘Mm, yeah…’ Ilia responded, staring back at her lap again. The two sat side by side for a moment like that before Ilia looked up at Blake again. ‘So that kiss is off the table I suppose…’ A moment of silence again. Ilia could see Blake’s eyes rapidly shifting from her eyes to her lips, down her body and back up again. They wavered from her for a moment, wandering towards the exit of the tent, then they rolled upwards for a second. Although moving about at fractions of seconds, for Ilia it felt as long as reading a descriptive text about it happening. A meager sigh flowed from Blake’s lips before she broke the silence.  
‘I’m not… into girls myself…’ she started, ‘but after what you did for me… you certainly deserve one.’ A fading smile adorned her face at the end of the sentence, sweeping up a storm of emotions inside Ilia. It hardly mattered anymore that Blake confessed not liking girls, completely annihilating any chance she might’ve had, because she _did_ agree to a kiss.  
The chameleon Faunus shifted on the bed, turning herself towards the raven-haired girl next to her. She moved her face closer to Blake’s, who did not move away. She moved her face closer again, her eyes locked onto Blake’s, their lips nearly touching. Very slowly she closed her eyes and saw Blake do the same. Their lips brushed against each other and before either of them fully realized, Ilia slipped her tongue inside Blake’s mouth and gently explored as much as the cat Faunus would allow, dancing a careful dance with the others tongue. Although Ilia was in a fantastic version of Heaven, Blake sat there, enduring Ilia exploring every intimate place her mouth had to offer, letting the smaller girl’s tongue lead circles around her own. After what seemed for too long, unless you asked Ilia, Blake moved backwards, breaking away from the kiss. Ilia immediately moved forwards, pressing her lips onto Blake’s. This time she wasn’t as gentle and the force caused Blake to fall backwards onto the bed. Where Blake had previously tolerated this patiently, she now became more uncomfortable. Not only was Ilia’s tongue back in her mouth, but her hand was strategically placed on her left breast. This breast, mind you, was barely covered by the rags provided by the Fang, and didn’t leave much to the tactile imagination. The only courtesy Blake received was that Ilia’s hand hadn’t instantly slipped under the rag.  
‘Il- Ilia-’ Blake tried in between kisses. The smaller girl didn’t seem to react much at all. It had to come to Blake grabbing the fondling wrist that Ilia broke away. Small grey eyes stared at her in what seemed like eager anticipation. Maybe Ilia knew what Blake was about to say, but that would be impossible, as Blake only spurted the words out the moment the idea got into her head.  
‘If you help me save Weiss, I’ll have sex with you. Right now.’  
Ilia had no idea how to react to this proposal and for the first few moments she thought Blake was making some sort of joke, but the earnest expression on the cat Faunus’ face killed that idea quickly.  
Blake had no idea if this proposal was a good idea at all, but she had to try _something._ She couldn’t leave for now anyway, and she couldn’t leave Weiss here either. Sex in exchange for a favor. She wasn’t exactly a stranger to it, with the last month of her relationship with Adam being increasingly difficult, but she wasn’t thrilled about having to compromise like this again. She could only hope the girl on top of her now would go easier on her then he would.  
‘I… I accept.’ Ilia answered finally.  
With that answer came a feeling of relief for Blake, which told her that she had made the right choice in offering this deal.  
‘Just, uhm… go easy on me.’ Blake responded with an uneasy smile.  
‘Y-Yes, of course.’ Ilia responded, much more cheerful than her companion, before taking off the cat Faunus’ rags.  
Blake laid on her back on the bed, displaying her body fully nude. Ilia sat on her knees between the others legs, which were spread and raised. It had been a while since anyone had seen her naked, and Ilia’s lustful gaze made her more uncomfortable by the second, wanting to cover up her breasts and to close her legs. She soon felt Ilia’s fingertips gliding over her body. They brushed quickly over her breasts and nipples, over her stomach and much too quickly reached her hips and resting on her inner thighs, much too close to her intimate spot for Blake’s liking.  
Now that she had Blake laying before her naked like this, she actually had no real idea of how to proceed. There were too many things she had dreamt of doing. She tentatively moved one of her hands towards Blake’s womanhood, brushing her fingertips along her lips like they were delicate petals of a flower. Blake gave no response. Ilia moved in for a closer look, making Blake blush when she noticed. Ilia’s thumb moved between Blake’s lower lips.  
‘Your clitoris seems to be a bit hidden.’ Ilia said, looking up at Blake. When the two locked eyes, Blake immediately flushed red and looked away. This time her blushing extended far below just her face and Ilia noticed.  
‘You’re almost like me when I blush,’ Ilia smiled kindly, ‘turning your chest pink like that.’  
Blake kept her eyes focused on the entrance of the tent and didn’t respond to this.  
‘Let’s see if I can get this little nub from its hidey spot, shall we?’ she followed up, going back between her legs.  
Blake had hoped for just a moment that her flushed chest would steal Ilia’s attention away from her little bundle of nerves, but a comment was all her chest got. She could now feel the chameleon Faunus’ finger prodding around, a thumb rubbing over her clithood. Bit by bit a feeling akin to pleasure rose within Blake’s body trying to overtake the feeling of unease.  
‘Just a little more…’ Ilia mumbled, her attention undividedly focused on the small nub. Her face came in closer, much too Blake’s disliking. Even Adam hadn’t looked at her intimate spot so thoroughly.  
‘Almooost…’ It was like a game to Ilia. Right before she exposed Blake’s little button, she got the urge to lick, making Blake gasp in shock before placing her hand over her mouth. She hadn’t expected Ilia’s warm and soft tongue to welcome her exposed nub like that.  
‘It’s cute.’ She said, wearing a warm smile.  
‘Please don’t look at it so intensely…’ Blake asked.  
‘Don’t be embarrassed. Your clit looks really cute, I like it.’ Ilia responded, giving it a tender kiss in between sentences. ‘It’s smaller than mine, look.’ She zipped her Fang outfit down as much as she could, exposing her chest, showing she wasn’t wearing anything underneath the single-piece costume. She quickly wormed her way out of it, first exposing her nipples as she stripped the suit down. Then more of her stomach bared itself until finally she revealed her cleanly shaven womanhood. She threw her suit to the side and spread her lower lips with the fingers of one hand, and used the other to pronounce her swollen clit even further. As drip after drip fell from the smaller girl’s eager opening, Blake could hardly do any less than look as she was told. It was indeed almost twice the size of her own, quite impressive for such a small girl, Blake thought.  
‘Will you touch it? Please?.’ Ilia asked, presenting her nub towards Blake.  
Blake hesitantly put her fingers on the slick bundle of nerves. She couldn’t help but notice how Ilia was wetter than she herself had probably ever been. It was a weird realization for Blake that she had turned the chameleon Faunus on this much, it briefly reminded her of a passage in Ninja’s of Love. She quickly moved her finger back and forth over Ilia’s love button, who gave a gasping response, followed by a very approving “Mmmmmm”. The corner of Blake’s mouth curled ever so slightly into a grin when she saw Ilia’s head in her neck and heard her moan. This was just a single finger. Sure, she was rubbing her clit directly, but still… She tried to speed up the pace and Ilia’s body curled in pleasure before she manually put a stop to Blake’s deft finger.  
‘You’re going so fast I can’t hold it.’ She huffed. She brought Blake’s hand to her mouth and licked the finger clean that had supplied so much pleasure. ‘Let’s take it a little slower from now on, okay?’  
Any form of enjoyment Blake thought to get out of this quickly dissipated with those words. For just a moment Blake had hoped to make her cum and be done with it. Ilia brought her own hand back against Blake’s sex, sliding a few fingers along her lips again. She slipped a finger inside her and noticed how Blake was barely moist.  
‘You’re not really turned on.’ Ilia started.  
‘Yeah, well…’ Blake tried, but Ilia spoke over her.  
‘I’ll give you some special attention so we can climax together.’ She ended her sentence with a genuine smile and Blake felt obligated to smile back at her.  
Ilia bent over, her face hovering above Blake’s, pressing a gentle kiss against the other’s lips. She smiled widely before moving down on her body. This time Blake’s full breasts got the attention they had missed before as Ilia groped them by the handful, squeezing them up straight to give her nipples some oral attention. She left the luscious mounds covered in her saliva and while her thumbs teased the hardened nipples further, her mouth found its way down Blake’s body.  
Blake had expected at least some form of warning, like a kiss, or a little lick before Ilia put her mouth to her pussy, but she was surprised when Ilia slid her lips over her shaven mound of Venus and immediately after suckled her love button into her mouth. She couldn’t help but let a loud moan escape her mouth when that jolt of pleasure surged through her body. The combination of the suction and Ilia’s shrewd tongue provided her with such warmth that she instinctively placed her hand on Ilia’s head, trying to direct her in any way she could.  
Ilia felt the hand being placed on her head and the dots on her checks turned pink for a moment. This was the first gesture Blake made out of herself in this, except for suggesting to have sex in the first place, but that didn’t count according to Ilia. She tried her best to follow up on the subtle clues and directions Blake tried to steer her in. After feeling the taller girl buck her hips in response to a certain wicked move of her tongue Ilia was forced to break off the suction, unable to contain her smile. Instead, she tickled Blake’s entrance with her tongue, gaining another seemingly approving moan, then slipping it inside completely. She moved it around a few times to get a taste of the much increased wetness.  
‘Seems like you’re enjoying yourself hmm?’ Ilia moaned into Blake’s slit with barely discernable words. She then took the small clit between her fingers and tweaked it.  
The combination of spoken vibrations and extra clitoral attention caused too much pleasure for Blake to properly respond to Ilia’s question. She didn’t even want to feel this good from getting eaten out, not by Ilia at least, but her body betrayed her all the same. She had to keep her mind off of the endless stimulation and what caught her eyes was how much Ilia was enjoying this. She had been wiggling her ass for quite some time, but Blake only noticed how the chameleon Faunus was eagerly rubbing her thighs together after she had asked that question.  
And how eager Ilia was. After all this time eating out her slightly unwilling partner and not getting any stimulation herself aside from the small amount of friction her thighs gave her, her pussy juice had gushed down all the way to her knees, staining all of her inner thighs with it.  
‘I know something you’ll enjoy even more…’ Ilia grinned, the slightly sinister undertone catching Blake off guard. With one hand still focusing on Blake’s outer womanhood, and the other beginning to taking care of her insides, Ilia moved her tongue slightly below Blake’s female entrance.  
Blake had no idea what Ilia was planning to do, but the teasing circle the tongue made around her lower opening gave her some ideas.  
‘Ilia, I don’t think-’ she was cut short when Ilia’s tongue made its way inside her unexplored hole. She had anticipated the feeling to be worse, but either because of the saliva used or because she was in heat already, it didn’t feel that bad. Strange and alien, sure, but not all to bad. That was, until Ilia started moving her tongue in, out and around. Even at a slow pace, it made the feeling ten times more uncomfortable.  
‘Ilia… I think I’m about to c-cum…’ she spoke in a trembling voice, coaxing Ilia to stop. It wasn’t far off from the truth either.  
Ilia looked up from her activity and smiled brightly. ‘Yess, I knew this would work. It always does the trick for me.’ There fell a moment of silence and Ilia could feel the dots on her face changed color again. She hadn’t exactly meant to give away so much information about her fetishes, but in the moment it felt right to say. She withdrew herself from Blake’s orifice and licked her lips. She then did the exact same with the fingers that were inside Blake’s womanhood.  
‘I can’t wait, look at me, I’m drenched.’ Ilia said as she dipped her hand between her thighs for barely a moment only to show the palm of her hand slick with juice.  
Ilia proceeded to straddle Blake, folding one of her legs over that of the taller girl to get at a proper angle and using the cat Faunus’ well-formed breasts as handles. She slowly lowered herself down until her dripping sex smooched Blake’s lower lips. It only took a few slides back and forth to drown Blake’s sex with her juices. Ilia rolled her hips, something she had already done before their lips even touched, having the effect of making her moan softly with every roll.  
Blake could feel it too, every moan synchronized with the moment the smaller girl’s clit brushed against her own. It was a feeling unlike she had every experienced, Ilia’s folds rubbing along her own, Ilia’s juices overflowing on her sex and Ilia’s bundle of nerves caressing hers so gently and yet so vigorously. It didn’t take long for Ilia to intensify the pace and the only sound drowning out their subdued moans was the sloshing sound of their juices getting mixed with each roll of the hip.  
‘How-how far are you?’ Ilia huffed, her face and chest flushed with warmth from all the physical exercise, bearing a smile so infectious Blake couldn’t help but mirror it.  
Blake wasn’t sure if she was ready to admit that if this went on for a little longer, she’d certainly climax too, but saying she wasn’t ready at all would just draw this out longer than needed.  
‘I’m… on my way…’ she decided on, moans in between the words giving away more to Ilia than the actual words themselves.  
Minutes crept by and Ilia alternated her pace; faster, slower, faster, slower. This lead to a steady build up in pleasure for the cat Faunus, who was quickly getting to that edge. For most of the time Ilia moved like that, she had Blake’s breasts in her hands, but when she started nearing her climax, they both flew over to her own chest, taking her nipples in her fingers. She pinched and twisted them in a way that made Blake think she could only be hurting herself like that, and in a way she was right even if that pain just added to Ilia’s already overflowing pleasure.  
Noticing how close Ilia was to her orgasm, and not wanting to fall behind, even by much, the raven-haired girl followed her example and softly caressed her own breasts. Not too much later Ilia sped up to a very fast pace, grinding her pussy hard against that of Blake facilitated by the abundance of natural lubricant. After that, she started gushing, gushing and gushing as she let out a long and satisfied moan. Every dot on her body slowly alternated between every color of the rainbow, befitting her last name Amitola. After a few moments, Ilia slowed down, prompting Blake to place her hands on the girls hips and say, “N-No, don’t stop, I’m so close.”  
Ilia blushed, realizing her moment of selfishness and quickly grinded herself on her partners womanhood. Blake knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she didn’t have to continue any longer, Ilia came, she had held her end of the bargain, but the frustration she’d receive if Ilia stopped now would be too much to endure. Biting her lip as she reached her orgasm, she threw her head backwards, arching her back as far as she could as all the build up tension exploded from that singular spot on her body. Her muscles tensed and twitched before she fell slack on the bed and closed her eyes, huffing exhausted. She felt Ilia getting off from her, taking a seat at the feet-end of the bed.  
‘That was _the best_ orgasm I have ever had.’ She heard Ilia say. She sounded both exhausted and energetic, like a person coming down from a gym routine ready to start the day. Blake couldn’t care less though. She was still mostly busy putting her thoughts back in proper order.  
Ilia noticed the absence of a response from the cat Faunus and she herself too slowly recollected her thoughts. She felt the dull sting of shame as she realized what had happened _exactly_. She smiled uncomfortable, something Blake did not noticed with her eyes still closed and her arm covering her face.  
‘I… I’ll get a towel.’ She finally spoke after noticing her thighs sticking together and figuring Blake would appreciate the gesture. She searched for a moment in the clutter before finding a clean towel, bringing it over to Blake.  
‘Do you want me too… or…?’ Ilia offered.  
Blake opened her eye and saw Ilia’s reached out hand holding a blue towel. The shorter girls face bore a gentle, yet trembling smile.  
‘Thanks Ilia, I’ll get it myself.’ She responded, taking the towel and wiping it between her legs. After finishing, she handed it back to Ilia, who had been standing there patiently waiting for her turn, with the words: ‘Now, about rescuing Weiss…’


End file.
